


Insta-taneous

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Choking, M/M, Multi, Thirst follows, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: “You follow Tyler Seguin on instagram?” Taylor looks up from his phone at Nico, who is in the middle of a deceptively relaxed looking game of table tennis.“Uh,” Nico says.“Oh man,” Blake laughs, hitting the ball into Nico, who is staring at Taylor, mouth hanging open. “Have you not heard about Nico’s massive Seguin boner?”“It is not a boner!” Nico yelps.





	Insta-taneous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this sitting poolside in paradise and the other half at the DMV. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the first part!

“Wait, you follow Tyler Seguin on instagram?” Taylor looks up from his phone at Nico, who is in the middle of a deceptively relaxed looking game of table tennis. 

“Uh,” Nico says. 

“Oh man,” Blake laughs, hitting the ball into Nico, who is staring at Taylor, mouth hanging open. “Have you not heard about Nico’s massive Seguin boner?”

“It is not a boner!” Nico yelps.

“You _thirst_ follow Tyler Seguin?” Taylor says holding his phone like he just fished it out of the toilet.

“It’s not,” Nico stumbles over his words while Pickles mouths “Boner,” at Taylor. “I just think he is hot, and his dogs are cute. 

“Oh my god,” Taylor says.

Jimmy wanders in from the trainer’s room and like a shark smells chirping in the water. “Soooo, what are we talking about?”

“Nico’s boner for Tyler Seguin,” Blake answers, bouncing the ball on his paddle. He looks impossibly smug. 

“It’s not a boner,” Nico huffs.

Jimmy grins. “How did you jerk off to his body issue if you didn’t have a boner?”

Pickles howls at that and Nico waves his paddle around ineffectually. “That was a secret, not for,” Nico glances at Taylor. “The whole team!”

“Oh my god,” Taylor says quietly.

“I was 16!” Nico cries. “Stop saying oh my god, Hallsy!” 

“He thirst follows Auston Matthews too,” Blake chimes in. 

“You follow like fifteen travel models, Pickles” Jimmy says, making exaggerated air quotes at Blake. “So, ya know, glass houses.”

Blake drops it then and they go back to playing, but Nico can’t stop glancing over at Taylor throughout the game and ends up losing, which basically never happens.

-

Tyler texts him a few days later and Taylor throws his phone like it’s a live snake. 

_Your rookie’s looking good!_ Tyler texts.

Taylor gapes at his phone. 

_Who told you_

_Who told me your rookie is having a good season?_

Oh fuck, Taylor thinks. 

_Toooooold me whaaaaaaaaat_ , Tyler texts.

_Nothing. Yeah it’s crazy how fucking good he is he’s 19 and he doesn’t back down from anyone_

_LOL sure, See you both next week xoxo_

-

Taylor gets dinner with Tyler the night before their game in Dallas at some ridiculous steak house full oil executives. It’s a short walk from the team hotel, which Taylor likes since it’s actually warm enough to walk in Texas.

“Jersey suits you,” Tyler says after they’ve ordered. 

“Oh yeah?” Taylor says. He leans back in the booth.

“It feels good right?” Taylor arches an eyebrow in question and continues. “Playing somewhere that loves you back.”

“Fuck,” Taylor laughs. “Yeah it actually feels  
really good.”

Tyler grins at that and nudges Taylor’s foot under the table. “You know what else feels really good?”

Taylor laughs and rolls his eyes. “Always with the lines from you, dude.”

“I like to seduce you, don’t be rude,” Tyler grins.

“Well do a better job, you’re terrible at it,” Taylor says, but nudges Tyler’s foot back. 

Their steaks arrive, so Tyler drops it. Taylor watches him carefully. He’s obviously hot, it’s not like Taylor can’t see that. It seems silly to say this because at this point they’ve had sex dozens of times, but Taylor has never really realized how sexy he is. That’s probably why Nico is so attracted to him.

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Taylor asks. Tyler pauses halfway through chewing his bite and stares at him.

“Um yes,” Tyler says. “I was planning to sleep with you tonight.”

“Yeah but you don’t have to think someone’s sexy to want to fuck them.”

“You don’t?” Tyler says, tilting his head.

“Um, no?” Taylor is a little confused now. 

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Tyler says, teasing now.

“I mean obviously you are,” Taylor says. “But that’s not why I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Awww, buddy!” 

“It’s because you’re hot,” Taylor says. “And you got me drunk the night before the draft.” 

“Excuse you,” Tyler says. “We both got drunk and I only blew you because you were freaking out.”

“Oh please, giving head is like your second favorite activity after adopting dogs.”

“Yeah true,” Tyler grins. “So, why the sudden concern about being sexy? You’re like top twenty hottest NHL players easy, top ten on a good day.”

Taylor thinks about Nico and a hot clutch of jealousy shoots through him. He thinks about Nico looking at Tyler and touching himself. He starts to feel like a creep.

“Should I do the body issue?” Taylor says instead of what he’s really thinking. 

“Yeah as long as Landeskog doesn’t want to do it this year I’m sure they’ll take you,” Tyler says. He winks and spears a piece of broccoli with his fork.

-

Tyler drives them back to the hotel and they pull up in front to drop his truck with the valet. Taylor freezes as he hops out of the car and he really wishes dinner hadn’t taken so long, so they could’ve gone back to Tyler’s house like they’d originally planned.

Blake and Nico are just walking up to the hotel and they’ve clearly noticed them, because Nico’s mouth is hanging open and Blake is looking absolutely delighted.

“Hallsy!” Blake calls out. 

“Hey guys,” Taylor says feigning relaxation.

Tyler walks up next to him. “Coleman, nice to see you again,” he says as he shakes Blake’s hand. “Nico, Hallsy and I were just talking about you.”

Nico makes a sort of strangled noise as a shakes Tyler’s hand. He looks at Taylor, his eyes wide, before regaining his composure. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“We didn’t realize you guys were getting dinner tonight,” Blake says, barely keeping his grin in check. “Hallsy neglected to mention it.”

“You know what, we have to go,” Taylor says, dragging Tyler towards the elevators. “Tyler and I have to… record a podcast.”

Blake and Nico stay put even though they’re probably going upstairs too, and Taylor is ridiculously thankful.

“What was that about?” Tyler asks when the elevator doors have slid shut. 

“It was nothing, just forget it,” Taylor says and jams the button for his floor, as if that will do anything.

“You know I won’t,” Tyler says and leans closer to Taylor. “So, we gonna record this podcast before or after I suck your dick?”

Taylor groans.

Tyler does suck his dick and sneaks out after fucking Taylor’s thighs in the shower. Taylor can only hope he doesn’t run into any more of his teammates in the lobby. As it is he may never hear the end of this.

-

They’re at the AAC kicking a soccer ball between them before they dress for the game when Nico brings it up.

“So, you and Tyler Seguin are,” Nico pauses. “A thing? That is why you were weird I followed him? Because you were jealous.”

“What?” Taylor starts, before realizing what Nico meant. “No, it’s not really a thing. We just hook up sometimes.”

Nico stares at Taylor’s face, like he’s searching for something and Taylor doesn’t know what it is, so he just barrels on. “It started at the draft. You know what it’s like.”

“Nolan and I did not have sex,” Nico says, matter of fact.

“Well, Tyler and I are sluttier than you guys I guess,” Taylor says, keeping his tone breezy. His neck feels hot. 

“I could be slutty,” Nico pouts. Taylor tries very hard not to stare at his lips.

“I’ll be sure to let Segs know that,” Taylor says, trying very hard not to sound too jealous.

“That’s,” Nico starts but he gets interrupted by Kinker and Cory walking by deep in conversation.

Taylor doesn’t really want to continue this particular conversation so he kicks the ball to Bratts to bring him into the game. He excuses himself a minute later and pretends he can’t feel Nico’s eyes on him.

-

They don’t really talk about it after that. They don’t talk about a lot of things, like how often their eyes find each other across crowded rooms or how Taylor will walk with Nico back to the hotel and they’ll linger outside one of their doors just talking until someone else comes along and they’ll finally go to their own rooms, alone.

The season ends and they’re in the playoffs and Taylor can’t help but look at Nico and think “I’m here because of you.” He’s the one with the Hart nomination sure, but Taylor only got it on Nico’s wing. 

The playoffs end too and it hurts, but Taylor feels so hopeful about next season, more optimistic than he can ever remember feeling. He goes back to Canada and Nico goes back to Switzerland and they text a little, but not much.

Taylor finds himself checking Tyler’s Instagram to see if Nico likes any of his posts. He does, but only a few. A video of Tyler’s dogs swimming, one of a sunset. He checks and rechecks a shirtless selfie so many times he forgets himself and likes it even though he and Tyler don’t even follow each other. He unlikes it, but he still gets a text a minute later.

_Awww you miss me?_

_Shut up you wish_ , Taylor responds immediately. 

_You going to Media day?_

_Yeah I’ll see you there_

_Miss you too boo!_

Taylor sends three eye rolling emojis back. 

He gets an email a few days later from the PR department about media day and he notices Nico is cc’d. He goes back and rereads the last email about it and realizes he totally missed the note that they’d both be doing it this year. 

He opens his text thread with Nico which has been mostly silent for the summer and types out and deletes a few messages before settling on, _See you in New York!_ He adds a couple smirking devil emojis for good measure before hitting send.

 _I’m so nervous!_ Nico responds a few minutes later.

_You’ll be great. They wouldn’t send you if they didn’t think so._

_Thanks Hallsy :)_

Taylor tries to come up with a response unsuccessfully before accepting that it’s been too long since the last message to keep the conversation going.

-

Taylor flies in for media day and he misses his connection in Toronto, so he doesn’t get to the hotel until past eleven. This means he doesn’t see Nico until they meet the PR team in the lobby the next day. There isn’t a lot of time between going over the whole schedule for the day and last minute reminders of their talking points. Nico seems a little overwhelmed, so Taylor focuses on trying to make him laugh. 

The day passes in a blur of interviews and photo shoots. Taylor and Nico record a segment for On the Bench that’s fun, but other than that they’re separated for most of the day.

-

Taylor gets a text from Tyler as they’re heading out the building discussing plans for the evening. It’s always a toss up whether or not they’ll hang out at league-wide events. 

_McDavid, PK and I are at the W bar come meet us!_

Taylor hasn’t even responded before a second text comes through,

_Josi is on his way so bring your rookie, they can be Swiss and pretty together._

Taylor feels an irrational surge of pride that Tyler called Nico pretty. Nico who’s watching him right now, tongue pushed through his lips.

“It’s your lucky day,” Taylor says. “Seguin wants us to come meet him, PK and Connor for a drink.”

“Connor McDavid?” Nico says in awe.

“Yes, Connor McDavid,” Taylor responds. “He’s a such a nerd, you’re going to love him.”

He doesn’t mention Tyler again, because he’s not sure if Nico is pretending not to care for his benefit or of maybe he’s over his little crush. 

They walk the six blocks to the W, because they’ve been cooped up all day and the air feels warm on their skin. 

Nico talks the whole time about his day and which answers he felt were stupid and the ones he thought would be good enough to use. He hangs back a little as they enter the bar, like he’s not really sure if he should be there. Taylor smiles at him in a way he hopes is reassuring.

The guys are crowded around a table in the back even though the bar is mostly deserted. 

Taylor pulls Connor into a big hug before introducing him to Nico, who looks completely starstruck, as if he hasn’t faced off against him multiple times already. 

“Nico, come sit by me!” Tyler says, hip checking PK over to make room. “I wanna hear all about you before Jos gets here and you switch over to French or German or whatever.”

Nico laughs, high pitched in a way Taylor’s never heard before. He tries not to scowl, but Connor gives him kind of a weird look, so he must not succeed. 

It’s nice, Taylor doesn’t know PK well, but he’s easy to talk to and Taylor finds himself having a good time despite Tyler and Nico mostly whispering amongst themselves.

Josi arrives during their second round and Nico’s face lights up. They do slip into German briefly and Taylor desperately tries to ignore how it makes him feel when he hears Nico speak it. He goes to the bar for another round even though he hasn’t finished his beer.

When he gets back he delivers the drinks and despite several new arrivals they’re still huddled around the same small table. He squishes in between Nico and Tyler.

“Does anyone else feel like the Puck Personality questions somehow get worse every year?” Tyler says and the group all groan in unison.

“Do you like food?” PK says in his most condescending tone.

“What’s your favorite color?” Josi coos. 

“Do you sleep in a bed or in a pile of clothes on the floor,” Tyler says in a ridiculous voice.

“Yeah,” Taylor says, “but they’d find one guy who’s like ‘yeah I sleep in a pile of towels on the floor did other guys say a bed? They’re lying!’” 

The table erupts in laughter, which pleases Taylor, but Nico goes still next to him. 

“I do sleep in a pile of clothes on the floor,” Nico says. Everyone freezes and stares at him. There’s a beat of total silence before Nico grins. 

“Oh holy shit!” PK says. “You had me! I was like Hallsy what are you doing to your rookies down there!”

“You’re funny,” Connor says and Nico absolutely preens at that.

Taylor bumps their shoulders together lightly and Nico glances at him, beaming. 

They have another round, but the guys start to peel off one by one claiming early flights until it’s just Tyler, Nico and Taylor left. 

“We should follow each other on Instagram!” Tyler says, pulling out his phone and Taylor almost chokes on his beer. “What?” Tyler says, looking between them.

The three beers have made Nico bold, because without pause he says, “I already follow you.”

Tyler’s face lights up at that. “Ooooh really? Halley’s never followed me, even though I know he checks it sometimes.” Tyler winks at Taylor and he’s tempted to just throw some cash down on the table and leave.

“You don’t follow him? Even though you guys,” Nico pauses, searching for the right word. “Sleep together?”

“It’s so rude right?” Tyler leans toward Nico conspiratorially. 

“I had a crush on you when I was a teenager,” Nico blurts out and Tyler’s resulting grin threatens to split open his face. 

“You’re still a teenager,” Taylor says, unable to keep the sulk out of his voice.

“Like, a real teenager,” Nico clarifies, rolling his eyes. “In juniors.”

“Nico, I’m very flattered,” Tyler says smiling stupidly and leaning back, throwing his arm over the empty chair next to him.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Taylor says and pushes his chair back suddenly. He’s embarrassed, but he has to get out of there.

He splashes some water on his face and takes a few deep breaths. _You have to get over this_ , he tells his reflection.

Tyler and Nico look like they’re waiting for him to return when he gets back to the table.

“So,” Tyler says when Taylor is seated again. “Nico and I think we should have a threesome.” Nico makes a small noise in his throat. “Oh, sorry. I think we should have a threesome and Nico says he’s down if you are.”

“Uh, what?” Taylor says. He looks back and forth between them, but finds no evidence they’re chirping him. Tyler is looking smug and Nico is nervously licking his lips and shifting in his seat. 

“Isn’t it a bad idea to have sex with your own liney?” He addresses that to Tyler only, because he’s the one would should know.

“Eh, I’ve had plenty of threesomes with my lineys.” Tyler shrugs. “Or do you want to keep this ESPN magazine verified body all to yourself?”

“Ok, fine,” Taylor says and Nico looks about as surprised as he feels. 

“Nice!” Tyler pumps his fist and Nico smiles.

They’re all staying in the W, so they take an extremely silent elevator ride up to Tyler’s floor together. 

When they get to Tyler’s room he takes off his suit jacket and throws it over the back of the desk chair. 

“Can I get you guys a drink?” Tyler offers. “I think the minibar has scotch.”

Nico nods and while Tyler heads down the hall for some ice Taylor crosses the room to stand in front of him. “We don’t actually have to do this if you don’t want to,” he says. 

Nico rolls his eyes at that, but then looks a little worried. “I do want to, but I can leave if you don’t want me here.”

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” Taylor says. He reaches forward and squeezes Nico’s shoulder. It’s meant as a friendly gesture more than anything, but Nico gasps softly. 

Tyler comes back in the room then. “Ooooh starting without me, eh?”

“No,” Nico laughs. “We have just agreed that neither of us is leaving.” 

“Ha! Excellent,” Tyler says. He pours them each a glass of scotch and raises a toast. “To starting the season with a… bang.” He winks as he lifts the glass to his lips and Taylor groans.

None of them take the time to savor the drink and Tyler takes their glasses and puts them away before turning to assess the two of them, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Hmmm, where to start,” he says. He settles on Nico and beckons him forward. “C’mere.”

Nico stands up and takes two steps into Tyler’s space. Tyler smiles, and it’s somehow predatory and welcoming at the same time. Taylor is almost impressed. It’s Nico who leans forward to kiss him. It gets heated quickly, their arms wrapped around each other and tongues sloppy in each other’s mouths. 

Tyler pulls back and whispers something in Nico’s ear. Whatever he says makes Nico moan and look over at where Taylor is still sitting on the bed.

Nico crosses towards him and Taylor moves to stand-up, but Nico shakes his head and climbs into his lap.

Taylor grabs Nico’s tie and pulls him in. He kisses him softly, but Nico grunts in frustration and deepens it immediately. It’s so like Nico too, one minute he looks nervous and unsure and the next he’s kissing Taylor within an inch of his life. 

“Oh yeah,” Tyler says, sitting next to them on the bed. “This was an amazing idea. I’m a genius.”

Taylor pulls back to catch his breath and Nico smiles at him. Tyler leans in and catches Taylor’s mouth with his. The feel of Tyler’s tongue against his is familiar, but he’s not used to kissing him with Nico in his lap, pressing kisses down his neck. 

Nico pulls off his tie while Tyler continues to kiss him. Taylor doesn’t really know where to put his hands, so he settles for pushing Nico’s jacket off his shoulders. 

Taylor gets so lost in the feeling of kissing Tyler, Nico has his shirt open without him realizing. 

“This is nice,” Tyler says. He stands up and pulls off his shirt, stripping down to his underwear with practiced ease. “You should both get naked.”

Taylor turns to Nico and lets him push his shirt off his shoulders. Then he lifts his arms for Nico to pull off his undershirt. Nico smooths his hands over Taylor’s chest and shoulders, his eyes intense and dark. 

“You too,” Tyler says, coming up behind Nico to pull his shirt off. He pulls Nico back against his chest and caresses his nipple with his fingertips.

Nico lets his head drop back against Tyler’s chest.  
Taylor’s looked at his neck a lot over the last year and he takes the opportunity to draw his thumb over Nico’s pulse point. Nico leans into his hand and gasps at the pressure. 

Tyler looks Taylor and grins. “Ooooh interesting.”

Tyler pulls Nico to his feet then and kisses him as he strips him the rest of the way. Taylor pushes his underwear off his hips and shimmies up the bed. He lounges against the pillows and watches them kiss.

“Ok, so here’s what I’m thinking,” Tyler says once Nico is completely naked. “I want one of you to fuck me while I blow the other one.”

“You want that?” Nico says and Taylor stifles a laugh. 

“Fuck yeah, it’ll be hot,” Tyler answers. “You’re the rookie, so I let you choose.” He points to his ass and his mouth and makes a little questioning sound. 

“Oh, well,” Nico stammers. “I have never in, um, the…”

Taylor grins and pushes his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Say no more,” he says. “You get my mouth, no pressure there. Plus I know this one know how to lay pipe.” He waggles his eyebrows at Taylor.

Nico turns to Taylor like he’d forgotten he was there, which stings a little.

“Go lie down, I just gotta go get ready,” Tyler says. He pecks Nico quickly on the lips before heading into the en suite and pulling the door shut behind him.

With Tyler gone Nico doesn’t seem to know what to do and stands in the center of the room crossing and uncrossing his arms.

“Nico, come here,” Taylor says finally, tapping the bed next to him. Nico does as he says and lays downs stiffly next to him.

“This is ok, right?” Taylor says, leaning in to him.

“Stop asking me that,” Nico says and kisses him. 

Taylor isn’t sure how long they kiss for, only that it’s everything he hasn’t been letting himself imagine. Nico pushes himself into Taylor, making small desperate sounds in the back of his throat. The feeling of being pressed against him skin to skin is making it difficult not to rub off on him right now.

Tyler comes back in the room eventually and Taylor pulls away from Nico reluctantly.

“Uh wow,” Tyler says. He’s holding a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube in his hand and his hip is cocked out expectedly. “This threesome was my idea, but I guess I can just leave if I’m interrupting.”

Taylor thinks he kind of does want to go back to kissing Nico, but that’s probably not fair. After all, he’s not Nico’s teenage fantasy. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Taylor says. He shifts on the bed to make room for Tyler and he’s probably imagining the flash of disappointment on Nico’s face. 

He takes the condoms and lube from Tyler and lets him settle against the pillows. He pushes Tyler’s knees up so he’s spread open and drizzles lube over his fingers.

“Nico, you should kiss him,” Taylor says. “He gets too impatient otherwise.”

“I do not!” Tyler says, but allows Nico to kiss him anyway.

Taylor rubs softly at his hole with the pads of his fingers. He’s relaxed from his prep, but Taylor starts slow anyway. He rubs small circles before slipping the tip of his finger inside. Tyler doesn’t seem to notice, letting Nico bite softly at his bottom lip.

Taylor tries to focus instead of watching them and spends a few minutes reveling in the soft velvety feeling of Tyler before adding a second finger. He adds a third soon after and by then Tyler is moaning obscenely against Nico’s mouth and canting his hips.

“Ok, you’re ready,” Taylor says finally. Tyler springs into action at that, flipping over and moving so he’s between Nico’s legs.

He starts slow, but Nico still groans loudly when Tyler gets his mouth on him. Taylor concentrates on rolling on the condom and slicking himself up, trying to ignore the look of ecstasy on Nico’s face.

He taps on Tyler’s hip and Tyler spreads his legs further apart. Taylor can’t help but watch Nico’s face. He’s trying to watch, but his eyes keep slipping shut like it feels too good. Taylor gets it, Tyler’s is probably the second best blowjob he’s ever gotten.

He presses into Tyler slowly at first and Tyler groans around Nico, taking him deeper into his throat. Nico moans loudly and drops his head back against the pillow.

Taylor pushes in slowly, making short thrusts with his hips as Tyler opens for him. When he bottoms out he scratches his nails up Tyler’s back making him pull off Nico as he arches off the bed.

“Come on,” Tyler says, his voice scratchy. “You know how I want it.”

Nico’s eyes fly to Taylor’s and that makes his hips jerk a little. Tyler moans, but then makes a small annoyed sound like Taylor isn’t listening to him.

Taylor pulls almost all the way out and slams back in hard, pushing Tyler into Nico’s hip. After that he waits for Tyler to get his mouth back on Nico’s cock before starting his rhythm in earnest. 

Tyler feels so good around him and he’s making these muffled groaning sounds around Nico’s dick that Taylor is trying to block out so he lasts more than one shift.

Nico sounds amazing too, muttering in German, another thing that threatens to make Taylor pop off too fast.

Nico comes first, which is a relief to Taylor until he actually watches it happen. Nico arches off the bed and whines as he pulls at Tyler’s hair. 

Taylor didn’t think he was close, but he comes watching Nico come. He pulls out and desperately wants to collapse, but instead he replaces his cock with three fingers.

Tyler’s face is resting against Nico’s belly, his mouth hanging open and Taylor presses against his prostate, lightly at first and then more insistent. 

Tyler starts biting at Nico’s abs, which is how Taylor knows he’s close. Nico looks a little alarmed at that, but when Taylor says, “Nico jerk him off,” he complies immediately, reaching down to wrap his hand around Tyler.

Tyler comes almost as soon as Nico gets his hand on him and collapses against the bed.

Taylor gets up to dispose of the condom and comes back with two towels. He throws one to Nico and uses the other one to wipe up the lube that has dripped down Tyler’s thighs.

“You kicking us out or can we crash?” Taylor says, already wriggling under the covers.

“When have I ever kicked you out!” Tyler responds, his face muffled by the pillow.

“Uh, last summer in Toronto?” Taylor says. He glances at Nico, who is regarding them sleepily from across the bed.

“Ok that is fair, but Shorsey got drunk and I had to go save him, so that doesn’t count.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Taylor says, but he throws an arm across Tyler’s chest. He debates what to do with his other arm and settles on stretching across the pillow above Tyler’s head. His fingers brush Nico’s and without thinking he threads them together. 

He falls asleep soon after that, a smile on his face.

-

Tyler’s flight leaves before theirs, but there’s still enough time for Taylor to instruct Nico through fingering Tyler until he’s screaming and coming across his abs. 

Taylor really wants to blow Nico, but Tyler, come drunk and handsy, jerks him off instead. Taylor gets himself off while he watches, adding to the jizz streaking across Tyler’s belly.

After that he does kick them out, and they take the elevator to their floor in mostly companionable silence. They stop at Nico’s door and despite the fact that they’ve spent the last night and morning having sex, if not with each other at least in the vicinity, this feels like all the other nights they danced around each other in hotel hallways.

This time Taylor watches as Nico takes a deep breath and meets his gaze. “Do you want to come in?”

Taylor grins. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
